


The Dragon Prince One-Shot Collection

by blobbyclouds



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of Violence, half!elf reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobbyclouds/pseuds/blobbyclouds
Summary: A collection of one-shot requests for The Dragon Prince! There aren't many right now, but I'll update this as I continue to write more! By the way, my twitter is @littlewriter18 and I'd appreciate any support :)
Relationships: Soren/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**-Soren-**

2.) Getting female half-elf s/o to safety 

4.) Soren and female half-elf s/o meeting Rayla as they escape

5.) Soren and female half-elf s/o reuniting

6.) Chilling with daughter from the future after a spell went wrong

**-Callum-**

3.) S/o arguing with Callum after they were injured

**-Runaan-**

7.) Runaan x human reader forced to be a Xadian spy


	2. Soren x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a continuation of some headcanons I did. Basically, all that happened is Soren found out his s/o is a half-elf, but she's been hiding the signs of her heritage by always wearing an enchanted bracelet :)

Soren froze as he passed by his father’s chambers, completely forgetting about the rest of his patrol as the word  _ half-elf _ rang through his ears. It was a word Soren hardly ever heard outside of his conversations with  _ her _ . On the few occasions someone else mentioned half-elf, his pulse was sent racing. Hearing his father say it like  _ that  _ had a reaction no different. Without hesitation, he found himself pressed up against the door to his father’s chamber.

“It must be that bracelet then,” Viren said, voice muffled slightly by the thick wood. “That’s why we’ve never been able to detect her heritage before.” Soren’s heart was ramming into his chest so fast he was sure everyone in the castle could hear it. There was no denying it — Viren knew about her. 

“Are you sure?” That was Claudia speaking, Soren was sure of it. “She’s so nice. I’ve known her for years and she’s never seemed weird like that.” Soren silently cheered his sister on. Maybe she would be able to convince their father that there really wasn’t– 

“But she’s always had that bracelet, hasn’t she?” Viren snapped. 

There was a brief pause. “I guess,” Claudia said, voice softer. Soren’s stomach dropped. “But Soren said the bracelet was just a family heirloom. And you know how much he cares about her… wouldn’t he have figured it out by now? The two of them are basically inseparable.”

“I’m well aware of that, and it’s only going to make it harder when we break the news to him,” Viren said.

“And when will that be…?” Claudia asked.

“First thing tomorrow,” Viren replied. “If we did anything tonight, there’s a chance she could use the darkness to escape.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Do what we must to protect our kingdom,” Viren said. “We’ll capture her and force her to reveal the truth. We’ll keep her alive for awhile. She may give us useful information.”

Soren didn’t even think about listening to the rest of that conversation. In the blink of an eye was racing down the hall, heart ramming inside of his chest. He didn’t know if he was doing the right thing rushing to her side like this, but it was the only thing he could think of now. He needed to make sure she was okay, that his father really wasn’t going to do anything until tomorrow, that there was still a chance of getting her to safety.

Down the hall. Up the stairs. Left at the old tapestry, and he found himself at her door. The idea of knocking never crossed his mind. He was whipping open the door in a heartbeat and stumbling to the side of her bed in the pale moonlight drifting through her window. By the time he was crouched by her side, she was already sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her oblivious smile greeted him, and he couldn’t stop the flash of guilt that ran through him.

“Hey, Soren,” she said. After his many late night visits, there wasn’t a drop of surprise in her voice. “What are you feeling up to tonight? We could sneak down to the bakers and…are– are you okay?” Her brow furrowed as she took in his heavy breathing and wide eyes.

“We need to leave,” Soren said, pointing towards the door. “Like right now.” He pointed more emphatically.

She raised a brow and laughed, still clueless. “Why?” she said, tilting her head to the side. “What trouble did you get yourself into?” She pulled her knees to her chest, leaning forward as she waited for what she expected to be a humorous story.

“No, I’m being  _ serious _ ,” he said, resting his hands on her shoulders. 

Her smile vanished instantly. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, a frown tugging on her lips as she looked up at him. “Did something happen? Are you—”

“My dad knows about you,” Soren blurted. He didn’t know any other way to say it, not that they had time for breaking the news lightly.

Deafening silence took over the room. Her hand flew to the simple bracelet on her wrist, mouth opening and closing with pure shock. She had always known this could happen. She just hadn’t expected it to happen like this, with Soren’s father finding out and her being woken up in the middle of the night. Her mind went blank. Her gaze whipped towards the door, half expecting to see it bursting open with guards ready to apprehend her.

She scrambled out of bed and stood face to face with Soren. “Are they coming right now?” she asked, voice shaking. “Soren, please, what are we—”

“Not until morning,” Soren said, giving her a determined grin. “And I’ll make sure you’re well away from here before then.”

Still, her stomach churned with anxiety. “Soren you should leave before—”

“But don’t worry, I’ve got this _ completely  _ under control,” he interrupted, throwing in a cheeky wink. She didn’t know how he was being so  _ calm _ about this, but she was thankful nonetheless. “I have a plan and everything.” He put on a brave smile even if he had thought of this plan only a few seconds ago as he charged up to her room.

“What are we going to do?” 

“We’re leaving. Change clothes and pack as much as you can fit in a horse’s saddlebags,” Soren said, tone changing to the more serious one he used in situations like this. “I know a few places in the forest we can hide.” She nodded instantly and

She grabbed a bag and began to stuff clothes and whatever else she could think of inside it. As she stuffed a pair of boots inside, she became acutely aware of Soren pacing on the other end of the room. His gaze shifted from the door to her continually, his expression uncharacteristically grim. 

“Soren?” she asked as she folded a cloak into her bag. Her hands were trembling, but she managed to keep her voice steady.

“Yeah?” There was a slight strain to his voice he couldn’t quite hide.

“Are you alright?”

Soren stopped in his tracks, arms crossed. His posture was tense and when he looked her in the eye, there was a flicker of uncertainty in them. Still, he managed to say, “Me?” He gave her a smile that was just a little off. “I should be the one asking you that.”

She fidgeted with the bracelet on her hand and bit her lip. “I’m alright,” she said as she finished tying her bag shut. “But what about you?”

Soren opened and closed his mouth a few times. Although his laidback exterior refused to let him show it, his mind was racing with thousands of unwanted thoughts and ideas.

“Soren…?” Her voice was softer as she finished tying her bag and walked to his side. “We’ve been over this. You can tell me anything that’s on your mind. You’re always there for me with my… stuff.” Her hand drifted over her bracelet and the crown of her head where two horns would usually be. “So I want to be there for you.”

Soren took the bag from her and slung it over his shoulder. “I don’t know it’s just…” His brow furrowed and he shook his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m  _ frustrated _ . I’m frustrated that I’m disobeying my father like this, even though there’s no way I could let something happen to you either,” he said. There. He had finally said it. Once he started though, he found himself unable to stop. “I’m frustrated that you’re in danger because I couldn’t protect you, and that I don’t even know how my father found out.” He let out a long sigh as he finished.

“Soren…” She swallowed thickly before continuing. “If you want to stay with your father, I understand,” she said. She was barely aware she was saying it. The idea of Soren not being there for her had never occurred to her. It was impossible to imagine having to do this all by herself.

Luckily, Soren didn’t give her long to imagine. He instantly whipped his head towards her, brow furrowed low. “ _ What _ ?” Soren froze, his face oddly serious in the flickering torchlight. “There’s no way I’m leaving you. I’d never, ever let anything happen to you. You know that, don’t you?”

Relief seeped through her. She hadn’t wanted to go alone and was glad he was still willing to come. “I know,” she said. “I just… wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Soren’s serious expression melted away just as suddenly as it had come, allowing a wide grin to replace it. “So, as your knight in shining armor who has the honor of protecting his beautiful lady,” Soren said, bringing her hand to his lips for a playful kiss, “you’re stuck with me now, whether you like it or not.” His tone was bright and left no trace of how genuine it had been just a second ago. She would’ve found it humorous the way his mannerisms could change so suddenly if her mind hadn’t been so preoccupied. 

With her bag still slung over his shoulder, he peeked outside her door, glancing both ways. “Coast is clear,” he whispered. He smiled when he looked back at her and for the first time that night, she felt safe. He offered her his free hand and when she took it, he began to lead them through the shadow ridden halls. “We’ll be out of here in a second, trust me. We’ll just stop by my room and the kitchens to grab some stuff.”

With his frustrations off his chest, Soren was able to keep up his usual dorky banter, though far quieter than normal given their situation. She had no idea how he was remaining calm, but appreciated his attempts to make her relax. Having both grown up in the castle, they took every shortcut and secret path they knew of to avoid running into anyone. 

Still, the dark shadows shifting in the darkness didn’t look as friendly as they once had. Every sound made her jump and Soren tighten his grip on her shoulder. There were a few occasions when they heard a guard coming around a corner, forcing Soren to hurriedly yank her backward or shove the two of them into the nearest room. Every near accident sent their hearts ramming into their chests, each worse than the last.

Despite their close calls, they found themselves creeping out of the castle and into the courtyard within an hour. To their relief, they found the gate was already open. Soren wasted no time in taking her hand and dashing to the stables, continually looking for any of the guards on patrol. 

Within a few more minutes of dreading that a guard would walk out onto the courtyard, they were galloping out the gate. They didn’t bother double checking they had everything they needed or that they even had a map – Soren was entirely focused on getting her away from the castle and the danger that it presented to her. If cutting a few corners meant getting her to safety sooner, he would take those corners without hesitation.

In a flurry of movements and clatter of hooves, they all but vanished into the night.


	3. Callum x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and his s/o get into an argument after they were injured

“But what were you even  _ thinking _ when you did that?” Callum said, wide eyes searching your face for an answer, any answer. He had only just walked into the tent you were resting in, and his voice was already strained.

“All I wanted to do was help you and the others,” you replied, fighting to keep your voice level. “I was just trying to help.” Guilt swirled through your pride as the incident from earlier in the day replayed in your mind. All you had wanted to do was help the others in a fight, and this was what that had all spiraled into — you resting on a medical cot and Callum’s watery eyes looking somewhere been terrified, angry, and desperate.

“Why though?” Callum said, throwing out his hands. “I don’t get it. I thought we all agreed to split up. You and Soren would go and protect Zim while Rayla, me, and the others held off the raiders. Why couldn’t you just have done  _ that _ ?” 

You crossed your arms, causing a flash of pain to shoot through your arm. Guilt flickered through your pride again as you watched Callum’s eyebrows furrow deeper and his frown become more defined. No matter how much you tried to deny your recklessness, the cut across your arm and twisted ankle stood out like ugly evidence of your guilt. Your mouth opened and closed, but no words came to your defense.

“This,” Callum said, voice cracking as he gestured to your two injuries, “is why we should’ve stuck to the plan. Why? Why’d you have to come running back with a weapon you didn’t know how to use and barely any armor?” 

You squirmed in your bed. You hated seeing Callum like this, frightened and on the verge of tears, but your pride refused to give up. “I just wanted to help you guys,” you reasoned. “Soren was perfectly fine with Zim, and I figured you could use an extra pair of hands.”

“So that suddenly makes it okay for you to nearly get yourself killed?” Callum snapped. “Because you wanted to help?”

“Well I didn’t get myself killed!” you snapped. “I got a bad scratch and twisted my ankle. There’s a pretty big difference between that and death.”

Callum opened and closed his mouth before the words came pouring out. “That’s not the point!” he said, running his hands through his hair. “The point is the only reason you’re okay is  _ luck _ . Pure, utter, luck. You got so, so, _ so _ lucky when that guy attacking you just tripped and Rayla was able to reach you before anything else could happen. If you hadn’t been so lucky you would’ve— you wouldn’t—”

“Like you’re any better!” you snapped, sitting up straighter and ignoring the sharp pain in your arm. “I’ve lost track of how many times you’ve scared me, how many times I thought you were dead.” Tears burned behind your eyes. “And I’m tired of just having to stand by and wondering whether or not you’re going to come back in one piece.” 

Though the image of Callum was watery and blurry now, the worry in his face was obvious. The fight left eyes, steadily draining with every tear that rolled down your cheek until he was on the verge of tears himself. His shaking hands reached out for your trembling frame, wanting to comfort you but not sure how. His mouth opened and closed, wanting to say something but not sure what. He was left standing at the side of your bed, eyes wide and anxious and fingers spread towards you.

You took a deep breath, tears still flowing down your cheeks. “I worry about you, Callum,” you said, staring into your lap. You fiddled with your blanket as the words poured out. “Every single time you go running off into danger, whether you know it or not, I’m terrified. You know how you felt when you saw me get hurt?” 

Callum nodded. He couldn’t trust his voice. He didn’t think he could have forgotten that moment when dread and adrenaline and fear had shot through him so fast he felt like the entire world was moving too fast and too slow at the same time. Watching you crash onto the ground, seeing far too much blood around you, seeing the raider tower over you – it redefined whatever he had once thought fear was.

You took a deep breath. “Well imagine having to deal with that ten times more often and every time you’re more and more worried it won’t end well,” you said, wiping at your eyes. “That’s why I wanted to help. Because I was tired of feeling like that. I know it was reckless, trust me, I do, but it didn’t feel nearly as awful as just sitting back and hoping you’d be alright.” You finally looked up at him again, and were surprised to see a reflection of your own emotions in his tears.

Before you could say anything, his arms were around you tucking your head under his. His hold was tight and comforting, everything you needed all at once. You melted into him, and for the first time since the incident, you felt  _ safe _ . His hold was gentle, hands going through your hair soft, and heartbeat soothing.

“I’m sorry,” he said eventually, voice fragile. “I don’t mean to worry you, I just… I want to keep everyone safe. You especially.”

You nodded. “So how about we make a promise?” you mumbled, reluctantly pushing away from him to rest your hands on his shoulders. “We’ll stick together and both be more careful. Deal?”

Callum’s soft brown eyes somehow became softer as he nodded. “Deal,” he said. He kissed the top of your head and with that simple touch, everything felt calm again.


	4. Soren x reader

The fresh night air washed over them as they galloped out of the castle, constantly throwing glances backwards to assure they had no pursuers. They urged their horses faster, faster, and faster, until they were far enough away from the castle to look like common travelers. Through a single glance, they agreed to slow their horses to a steady trot.

“Soren, we need to stop,” she said when he had slowed his horse to be even with her.

His head snapped over to her. “Why? Are you hurt?” he asked, worried eyes flicking over her as he searched for a sign he had already failed his promise to protect her.

She hurriedly shook her head. “No, no, I’m fine,” she said, smiling away his concern. “I just think we need to stop for a moment and figure out where we’re going instead of mindlessly riding off any which direction.”

Soren paused, glancing back at the castle still very well in sight. The sturdy walls and gleaming torches weren’t as comforting as they once were. The entire castle carried a silent threat to her safety, a threat the despite not being targeted towards him, made dread build up in his stomach. Seeing her in danger was worse than being in danger himself. Considering she had already been in plenty of danger that night, and still technically was, the desire to get away from the castle and the threat it presented to her was nearly overwhelming enough to block out all other rational.

“And remember, we won’t be missed until morning,” she added quickly, sensing his hesitation. “Stopping for just a bit to get our bearings will still give us enough time to get away. Please?”

Soren paused before finally nodding. “You’re right, as usual,” he said, grinning. “Let’s dive into the forest for a moment. I think there’s a brook nearby too.”

She nodded and began to follow him into a thicker looking section of the forest, somewhere their horses could squeeze through but still hide them well. “Is the brook of any importance to us?” she asked once the shadows of the forest had welcome them to their secrecy.

Soren gave her another charming grin. “You remember those water canteens I snatched back at the castle?”

A smile flickered over her lips. “Yes, I do.”

“Well, turns out, they’re completely empty.”

Despite the situation, she found herself able to let out a light laugh and shake her head. “Well, at least we have them.”

“Exactly,” he said. 

He stopped his horse then, glancing around the small clearing they had happened upon. He nodded a few times, seeming pleased with the way the trees and bushes had created a secret cove for hideaways like them. He slid off his horse and gave her a hand down from her own horse, squeezing her hand before he reluctantly released it.

Soren hovered by her side as she began digging through their saddlebags, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. “So what’s the plan?”

“How about I start looking at some maps, and you go fill up the water canteens?” she suggested, taking out a map. “I should have a vague idea of where to go by the time you get back.”

Soren glanced in the general direction of the castle. The combination of trees and darkness thoroughly blocked it from their sight, yet it’s presence had never weighed so heavily on their shoulders before.

“You’ll be alright by yourself?” he asked, more to himself than her. His hand found hers and lightly entwined their fingers.

She fought away a blush and nodded as she realized she would never truly get used to how sweet and touchy Soren was. “Of course,” she said, smiling. “You’ll only be away for a bit, won’t you?”

That seemed to somewhat put him at ease, because he began shuffling through their mess of saddlebags for the water canteens. “Well, I’ll be off then,” he said, backing out of the clearing. “Farewell my fair lady, wish your knight and shining armor good luck on his noble quest!”

She laughed, both at his dramatic flair and at the fact that he nearly walked away in the completely wrong direction. Once she had lost sight of him to the shadows, she settled herself on the soft grass.

She smoothed out the map before her on a large rock. Her finger began tracing various routes, trying to find any snags in the little ideas popping into her mind. Obviously, they would have to stay clear of any major cities or roads. And, she thought, the sooner they were out of Katolis, the better.

She found her hand absentmindedly fiddling with her bracelet, running a hand over the smooth metal. Whether it was the adrenaline still coursing through her veins or pure fatigue, the idea of taking it off was suddenly tempting. The last time she had been in her true form _outside_ had been months ago, on a cloudy night star gazing with Soren after he had repeatedly reassured her it was safe to take the bracelet off. Surely, she told herself, if she had gotten away with that, there was no harm in letting her walls down for just a moment all the way out here.

_Click._

She set the bracelet on the stone, allowing the familiar breath of cool air to wash over her body. It was like a tension she was vaguely aware of had finally been broken, and everything about her was loose and free of constraints. She ran a finger over her horns as she began to focus on the map again. The smooth bases were surprisingly comforting to fiddle—

“What are _you_ doing all the way out _here_?”

Suddenly there was nothing comforting about her current state. Her entire body froze as dread filled her stomach with regret for her recent decisions. What had she been _thinking_ when she took that bracelet off? There hadn’t even been Soren around to be an extra pair of eyes! Her entire body trembled. Fighting wasn’t an option. If she called, she knew Soren would come running, but would he get there in time?

Negotiation, she told herself. It seemed like the best way to keep them both safe. Although every muscle in her body was telling her to scream or fight or _both_ , she forced herself to slowly turn and look up at the stranger.

It was an elven girl, a Moonshadow one by the looks of it. Her eyes were kind, and the look of her face was worried far more than it was accusing.

The girl glanced around, just as confused to be seeing another elf.

“You should really have a scout or something,” the Moonshadow elf commented. “It’s not safe around here, you know.”

“I know,” she replied, shocked her voice worked. She was even more shocked when she managed to give the girl her name and ask for hers.

“Rayla,” the girl said after a moment’s hesitation. “But you didn’t answer my question earlier. What are you _doing_ out here?”

A thousand lies piled up in her head. She could say she was a scout or a spy, or maybe just say she was scavenging for resources. The possibilities were endless, but with the way Rayla was looking at her, the truth seemed like the only thing that would fall off her tongue right. There was something soft and trusting in her eyes, a sharp contrast to the blades at her side.

“I escaped from the castle,” she blurted, fiddling with her wrist as she rambled. “They figured out what I was and we left before they could do anything. We’ve just come from there, actually. Not even an hour ago. But now, we don’t know where to go.”

Rayla nodded and took a seat on the other side of the map. “I can help with that. I’ve spent the past month traveling, so I’m sure I’ll be able to give some half-decent directions.” She paused and her eyes briefly widened. “Wait, you said _we_. Where’s the other elf? Did they get out with—”

“Get. _Away_. From. Her.” 

Soren’s voice shattered the comfortable bubble that she and Rayla had made in their brief acquaintance. They jumped to their feet, the hiss of metal on metal indicating that Rayla had drawn her weapons already. Her eyes found Soren, low in a battle stance, his sword drawn, and steadily approaching them. 

“Get behind me!” Rayla said, moving between Soren and her. Her mouth suddenly couldn’t work, she couldn’t find the words to wipe away the panic steadily building in Soren’s stance or the anger Rayla held her daggers with. Everything was happening too fast.

Soren glared at the stranger, though the anxiety in his eyes was impossible to miss. “If you don’t get away from her right—”

“I’m not going anyway mister,” Rayla snapped. “I’m not letting you hurt her.”

Soren’s eyes widened and his posture stiffened. “I would never even think about that!” he snapped.

“Oh, sure you wouldn’t,” Rayla said, creeping forward until she and Soren were barely three paces apart.

“Both of you stop!” she gasped, finally finding her voice. Legs trembling she put herself between Soren and Rayla, hands out and shaking. “No one is hurting anyone! Just let me talk for a second.”

Soren and Rayla stopped moving, but they didn’t put their weapons away.

“Soren, this is Rayla,” she began. “She’s a Moonshadow elf who was just trying to help me. Rayla, this is Soren. He’s the one I escaped with. If it wasn’t for him, I’d still be in the castle.”

Soren puffed out his chest a bit and Rayla nodded. Her explanation apparently did the trick, and both of them put their weapons away. They still eyed one another warily as they came closer, but for the most part, they accepted the temporary truce. Soren slung a comforting arm around her, gave her a little squeeze, and shifted her just a step away from Rayla. He gave her a confused look, and she could see the millions of questions building up there. Why was there a Moonshadow elf here? Why was she offering help? Did she have others with her? Did the Moonshadow elf frighten her? Hurt her?

But a gentle shake of her head forced Soren to bat the questions away and focus on his newfound duty — protecting her. 

“So how is she helping us exactly?” Soren eventually asked.

“She was just getting to that,” she said. She motioned for Rayla to continue, and after a second of hesitation, she continued.

“I would like to offer more help, but the best I can give you is a route to safety,” Rayla began. “Go north and then west.” She carefully traced a route onto the map. “We took a similar route to get here. You’ll be hidden and away from any major cities almost all the way to Duren.”

“Thank you,” she said.

Rayla glanced around and nodded. “You’re welcome,” she said. “But I have to go now. Stay safe.”

“Thank you,” Soren managed. His voice was quieter, but the relief in his eyes was obvious. Getting to Duren meant not having to worry about leaving her unattended for even a few moments anymore, a concern that was already weighing heavily on his shoulders as he slowly realized just how easily harm could come to her.

Rayla smiled at both of them, waved, and vanished into the shadows.

Soren let out a long, heavy sigh the moment she was gone, the tension seeping from his body. “Gods, I’m never leaving you alone again,” he said, wrapping her in a hug that lifted her off her feet and was threatening to squeeze the air out of her. “Gave me a heart attack when I saw her there with her weapons and stuff, even if they weren’t drawn and…” 

Her quiet smile made him stop. She shook her head and squeezed him back. Even if breathing was a bit difficult and the combination of his fluffy hair and warm breath on her neck was threatening to make her laugh, it was the first time she had felt calm that entire night. Maybe, she thought, just maybe, with Soren by her side, everything would be okay.


	5. Soren x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and f!half-elf s/o reuniting just before the big fight, after Soren had to go back to his father and leave her with Callum's group

Leaving her had been the safest option, Soren told himself yet again. Letting her go with Callum’s group to Xadia had been the best way to get her to safety. Though the idea of leaving her went against all his instincts, both those of a guard and of a lover, he had had to accept it was the best option. That’s what they had agreed on — she would go to Xadia while he returned to his father, hopefully learning information that could keep all of them safe. It was a well balanced plan that would, if executed correctly, work out well for everyone involved.

That hadn’t made leaving her behind any easier though.

And as he was gasping up the stairs of this _damn_ mountain, absolutely nothing was becoming easier. The air was getting thinner with every step until it seemed that it wasn’t there at all. He’d take in lungfuls of air only to feel the slightest relief as his throat still burned for oxygen. The wind grew stronger, it became colder, and his fatigue was a physical force clinging to his every movement — yet the idea of stopping never occurred to him.

Because dying on the side of a mountain and leaving her to face the perils of their situation alone were two entirely different things, with the latter being the far worse option.

He knew she was up there. He knew that at the end of these stairs, if there even was one, she’d be there. She’d have that precious smile, the little horns sticking out of her hair, the small markings on her face he had long ago memorized, all the little things that made her who she was.

And Soren would be damned if he didn’t try just a little harder to reach her.

He coughed violently, vision spinning and senses fuzzing together. It seemed that one moment he was walking up the stairs and a blink later he was crawling up them. No matter. Progress was progress at this point. He was leaving his father and going to protect her — he couldn’t exactly expect it to be an easy journey could he?

Okay well it really didn’t need to be this hard, he thought, glaring up at the stairs that continued up around the curve of the mountain.

Everything hurt.

Everything was getting fuzzier.

Everything felt like he was seeing it through a dream.

No, no, no, he couldn’t stop now. He had to protect her because he was a guard, and that’s what guards were supposed to do. What if she was hurt? What if none of them knew what Viren was planning? What if she was already in some sort of danger?

A rush of air interrupted his thoughts, followed by a huge shadow. It was a cloud, he told himself, just a nice little cloud floating by on its nice little breeze. 

He almost had himself believing that when two claws landed just a few feet from his face.

He looked up, glaring against the sun silhouetting the huge figure before him.

A dragon.

Well.

_Shit_.

Panic, real panic, coursed through his veins. He barely felt it though. The adrenaline was numbed by his fatigue, until it was nothing but a faint drop of dread in his stomach. He was too tired and worried about _her_ safety to worry about his own well being. Maybe it was the journeying for hours on end or the oxygen deprivation or the sheer exhaustion from everything he’d been through, but a dragon wasn’t much to bat an eye at.

And now he could hear Ezran’s voice. So he must be about to die. Why Ezran’s voice? Shouldn’t it have been her voice? It was always so soothing, especially when they had taken late night walks, the only time she could safely remove her bracelet.

The dragon reached for him. He looked up and tried to shy away, but the sight of an Ezran like shape on top of the dragon made him stop. What was Ezran doing on a dragon?

Then the dragon had him in its claws and the better question was, why wasn’t this dragon killing him? They simply went up, up, and up, higher into the clouds and endless blue sky. Soren felt consciousness fading away from him, the exhaustion finally taking hold even though they were miles in the air and then—

THUD.

The rough landing brought Soren, literally, crashing back to reality. There were voices, a flash of light around him, chills racing up and down his spine, and then he could breath. 

Wait, he could breathe now?

He took in lungfuls of air, struggling with the sudden turn of events. His gaze whipped around, trying to take in everything around him. There was stone all around etched with blue, glowing marks. The sky was not far away. There weren’t any stairs. The dragon was behind him, while Callum and Rayla stood in front of him.

He barely noticed any of that though. 

All he could see was her, poking her head around a corner of stone. Her bracelet was off, allowing her four-finger hands and little horns to be revealed. She was alive and well, not one mark on her body. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what happened then. All he knew was that his exhaustion completely disappeared and running to her took no effort. He scooped her up in his arms, holding her tight to his chest and nuzzling the top of her head and kissing her face because she was _there_ , she was _alive_ , and oh gods how could he be wanting anything else when he finally had her safe and sound in his arms again. He heard himself saying things, something about missing her and being so relieved she was safe and a jumble of others words he spewed out about loving her.

And even though she was supporting most of his fatigued body, she was laughing and squeezing him just as tight because all was finally well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a spell gone wrong, Soren ends up chilling with his and s/o's future daughter (and is completely oblivious to it)

“We’ve got a situation!” Rayla called, her voice a mixture of confusion and concern unusual for her. The peace of your quiet spot in the sky temple was shattered, and you jumped to your feet with a racing heart. Rayla’s steps were rushing closer, but not fast enough. Awful possibilities swarmed through your head. Had Soren been hurt? Had something happened to the princes? Was the egg alright?

Rayla rounded the corner, relief filling her face as her eyes landed on you. “There you are!” she gasped.

You rushed to her without thinking. “What happened?”

Rayla shook her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Don’t ask me how, but Callum summoned a little girl while practicing his magic.” You froze, replaying her words and trying, mostly failing, to make sense of them. “Oh don’t look so worried, it’ll only last an hour. But still, we could use an extra brain on the situation.”

“Of course,” you said, pushing aside the strangeness of the situation. Weird was becoming more and more common for you anyway.

Rayla jerked her head down the stairs and began leading the way. “The girl’s only been here a few minutes,” Rayla explained as you followed her. “She was terrified at first, wouldn’t let me or Callum near her. You’ll _never_ guess who actually calmed her down.”

You paused as you considered it. “Claudia? She’s full of surprises.”

“Nope, it was your boyfriend!” Rayla burst. “The girl, Naomi apparently, just ran right into his arms. Said he looked like her dad, even had the same name.”

“That’s strange.”

Rayla nodded. “Weirdest part is she and Soren even have the same eyes,” she said. “That’s the only similarity though. The rest of her looks… _familiar_ , but none of us could figure out who she reminds of us. You’ll see it right away.”

You nodded, still trying to process the fact that on top of everything else already going on, there was now a little girl thrown into the mix for an hour. “Hope we don’t scare her too much.”

Rayla waved away your concern as you went down another stair case. “When I came to get you, she was playing one of those human games… I spy, I think,” she said.

As you rounded another corner, you heard a distant giggle intermingled with Soren and Callum’s voices. “Well, lets just hope we can keep her safe for however long we have her.”

You and Rayla came around the last bend in the path, and in the temple’s clearing you laid eyes on Naomi for the first time.

And it took your breath away.

The girl scooped up in Soren’s arms was a smaller version of _you,_ justwith Soren’s eyes. It was like someone had made a clone of you when you were about four, gave you Soren’s eyes, and then plopped you down in a different time. Naomi had your complexion, your nose, your smile, your hair, _everything_. Even if she hadn’t been a result of Callum’s magic gone awry, you would’ve been shocked by the jarring similarities.

“She looks just like me!” you blurted, because how _else_ were you supposed to be reacting to this?

Instantly everyone in the clearing was looking between you and Naomi. The confusion in their gaze slowly shifted from shocked wonder and silence fell over the clearing. Even Soren, usually always ready with a quick remark, was silent as he hurriedly looked between you and Naomi.

Claudia, sitting on a bench with Ezran, was the first to recover. “That’s why Naomi looked so familiar,” she said, smacking her own forehead. “She’s the spitting image of them! ”

“No kidding,” Soren said, also recovering. He was grinning ear to ear as he glanced between you and Naomi. “So this is the other really nice person I was talking about,” he said, gesturing to you. “You’ll love them, they’re lots of fun.” He walked over to you, Naomi nearly leaning out of his arms to get a good look at you.

Her features shifted as she looked you up and down, her expression a combination of your and Soren’s confused look. Then she smiled, a big, beautiful one just like yours. “I like them,” she said. “They look really familiar, kinda like…” Your heart leapt into your throat. Did Naomi think you looked like her other parent? Or a distant relative? It wasn’t a logicless assumption given your similarities, but nonetheless, you prayed she would be silent. This situation was strange enough as it was, and the last thing anyone needed was a girl who looked like your and Soren’s…

Nope, don’t think it, you quickly told yourself.

Luckily, Naomi only shook her head and smiled. “It’s really nice to meet you,” she said.

“You too,” you managed.

“We’re all gonna play hide and seek,” Naomi said. “Will you play too?”

“Of course,” you said. “How about you and I count first while everyone else goes and hides?”

Naomi nodded eagerly and Soren shifted her into your arms in an easy movement, one strangely natural. “There you go. She’s adorable, isn’t she?” he said, ruffling her hair — just like he would ruffle your identical hair sometimes.

“Yeah,” you said, shocked that no one, Soren especially, had realized Naomi was the spitting image of what….

Well…

What your and Sidon’s kid would look like.

Hypothetically.

Not that you had thought about it or anything.

Anyway.

Soren grinned at you and Naomi. “I’m glad you two are already getting along,” he said. “Not that I was doubting it. You get along with basically everyone.”

You laughed and shook your head, relieved no one was pointing out Naomi’s joint likeness to you and Soren. “Alright, but you need to get to hiding mister.”

“Yeah, you gotta get a really good hiding spot!” Naomi added. “Cause we’re gonna be the best seekers!”

“Oh, I’ll make sure of it,” Soren said, smirking. He stole a quick kiss on your cheek and winked. “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you two.” With that, he dashed down the path into a different part of the sky temple. Claudia and Ezran were already gone, leaving Callum and Rayla with the egg.

“Naomi, you start counting to one hundred by that rock, okay?” you said, putting her on the ground and watching her sit down on the rock and begin counting. Then you turned your attention to Callum and Rayla. “Are you two playing?”

“No, I’m still trying to figure out what went wrong with the spell,” Callum said, immersed in the pages of his spell book. “I have no idea how Naomi got here, or even where she’s from.”

“What was the spell _supposed_ to do?” you asked, squinting at the strange symbols scrawled on Callum’s book.

Callum took a deep breath, but Rayla spoke before him. “I’ll save you from the long explanation,” she said. “The spell allows you to have a glance into the future.”

Heat rushed to your face. “So Naomi is probably from the future?”

Callum and Rayla perked up at that.

“You’re probably right…” Callum muttered, flicking through the pages with renewed energy.

Your heart leapt into your mouth and more color rushed to your face.

Rayla looked up at your blushing face then Naomi, then at the spell book and the direction Soren had run off in. “Wait, you don’t think…” she breathed.

You did nothing but stare blankly back at her, face red and mind empty with how real this had all become.

And Rayla promptly burst out laughing. “I don’t know how I didn’t realize it!” she burst, shaking her head. She smirked at you. “I bet this has been _quite_ the experience for you then.”

“Shut up!” you whined.

Callum looked between you two. “I don’t get it.”

“Don’t _tell_ him!”

“A little girl from the _future_ ,” Rayla said slowly, delighting in every word, “that looks like a perfect _combination_ of _them_ and _Soren_.”

Understanding dawned in Callum’s eyes. “Ooohhh,” he said, laughing lightly.

“Shush!”

“Oh don’t let us distract you,” Rayla said, smirk growing wider. “Naomi is almost done counting, so you should go spend time with your and Soren’s daughter.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan x reader, a human who has been threatened into becoming a spy for Xadia. Runaan meets with them once a week to get information, and they try to enjoy the time as much as possible.

Frankly, they should’ve been grateful for the opportunity they had been given. They _knew_ they should. The elves could’ve easily cut them down months ago, a lone human wandering too close to Xadia’s border. The mercy the elves had granted them was a miracle in itself, let alone the fact that they had continued to manage so long under the elves’ terms.

However, gratitude was difficult to feel as they leaned against the rough bark of the usual tree they met at once a week, cold and alone in the moonlight scattered forest. What was a good word for their emotion?

Annoyance?

Dread?

Frustration?

“The information you’ve gathered this week?” 

They spun around to face the voice, suddenly realizing that their emotions were far too jumbled up for one word. It was hard considering their situation and how stupidly handsome the elf in front of them — Runaan. He was sitting on a large stone, wearing a dark uniform with his hair done up in an intricate braid. He looked right at home in the forest with moonlight and shadows sprinkled over him.

“Shit, hello to you too,” they huffed. Even after months of these weekly midnight meetings, they hadn’t managed to adjust to Runaan’s sudden appearances. “Has it ever occurred to you that it’s rude as hell to sneak up on people? A greeting would never hurt.” 

“Politeness and conversation are not the points of these meetings,” Runaan said. His steely eyes hardened on them. “Now. What information have you gathered this week?” 

“No, I’m serious, you really need to stop scaring me like that.” They crossed their arms and frowned the best they could when such a broodingly handsome face was staring daggers into them. “You’re the one person I speak to who understands my whole spying situation. I’d like to feel safe at least _once_ a week.” 

“You’re a spy of Xadia, there isn’t much safety involved in the job,” Runaan replied.

They wanted to snap something about never asking for this job, but held their tongue. Technically speaking, they had chosen this. Granted, the other option had been death, but they didn’t feel like getting into the technicalities and arguing with Runaan. They had managed to change his behavior since their first meeting — learning his name, making him step out of the shadows, actually _talking_ — and they didn’t want to lose any of that progress.

So they simply crossed their arms and shrugged. “Still, a bit of politeness couldn’t hurt.”

Runaan sighed softly. “Since you humans are so skittish and sensitive, I will attempt to, _supposedly_ , be more polite.”

“Well _damn_ , just had to make it an insult, didn’t you?”

“The information.” 

“You know, for all the work I do for you elves, I really should get something in turn for it, shouldn’t I?” they said. “You know, besides my life of course. I think a bit of an extra incentive would be nice is all.”

Runaan only raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, please?” they asked, smiling as sweetly as they could. “Maybe you could bring me food? New clothes? Or maybe a kiss?” Runaan’s brow furrowed at the last suggestion and they grinned. “Oh yes, I think I’d like a kiss in turn for my information.” 

He glared at them. “That is not the nature of these meetings.”

“Says the stupidly handsome man who travels through dangerous lands once a week just to see little old _me_. Romantic, isn’t it?”

“You know that’s not the point.” 

“Or at least that’s what you want me to believe,” they said. “I’m sure you enjoy these little chats far more than you let on.” 

Runaan said nothing, his shadowed expression a mixture of annoyance and just _maybe_ humor.

“Okay fine, I’ll give you the information.” They sat on the grass, knowing it would take awhile. “I still think you should get me something. A kiss or food is still on the table because, you know, my situation isn’t exactly…” They picked at the grass around them and barely stopped their throat from closing up. “It isn’t ideal.” 

They shook the thought away. Although Runaan had become easier on them in the past few months, they still weren’t going to discuss their own feelings with him. They gave him the information they had gathered that week, guilt steadily eating its way up to their throat as they divulged the secrets and routines that the humans of the castle had so willingly given them. By the time they were done, _guilty_ didn’t seem like a strong enough word for what they felt.

Runaan nodded after a beat of silence. “Thank you.” 

They nodded and stood up. The unexpected gratitude only somewhat took the edge off of betraying their friends. Returning to the castle and sleeping was all they wanted at this point.

“I will escort you back to the castle.” 

“Oh.” They jerked their head up. A smirk flickered onto their face, the scattered moonlight making it glow with mischief. “See, this is what I was talking about! _Politeness_ , not that hard, is it?”

Runaan said nothing and jerked his head towards the castle. They knew better than to press their luck and began heading back to the castle. Though Runaan walked in complete silence a few steps behind them, the assassin's presence was a comfort nonetheless. 

And to their delight, they returned there the next week to both an actual polite greeting and a few lovely snacks -- alas, no kiss, but that was still a work in progress.


End file.
